sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Next Right Thing (Katy Perry song)
| recorded = | studio = | genre = | length = 3:36 | label = Walt Disney, Capitol | writer = | composer = | lyricist = | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | title = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} "The Next Right Thing" is a song from the 2019 Warner Bros. film Frozen II. It is performed by Katy Perry (new singing voice of Anna, replacing Nelly Furtado), written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez, and co-produced by Pharrell Williams and Hans Zimmer. The song is about Anna's descent into depression. At the darkest moment of the film, Anna is faced with uncertainty about what to do next after apparently losing both her beloved sister Elsa as well as Olaf, the snowman created by Elsa's magic. Production Anderson-Lopez and Lopez drew inspiration from personal tragedy in the lives of two people that worked on Frozen and Frozen II; co-director Chris Buck lost a son, and Andrew Page, a central figure in the music production of both films, lost a daughter. International versions At the time of its original theatrical release, the film was released in 47 versions worldwide. Among the dubbings released, a version in Tamil, Telugu and Northern Sami was recorded for the sequel, even though the first movie has never been dubbed into these languages. As it happened in Moana with a Tahitian, Māori and Hawaiian version, the Sami version was an exceptional dubbing made specifically for the movie, given the inspiration it took from Sami culture. Indian singer Alisha Thomas provided Anna's singing parts both in Tamil and Telugu. } |"Doe wat het beste is" |"Do what is best" |- |English |Katy Perry | colspan="2" |"The next right thing" |- |Estonian |Hele Kõrve | | |- |Finnish |Saara Aalto |"Kuin oikein on" |"What’s right" |- |Flemish | |"Wat het beste is" |"What is best" |- |French (Canada) |Véronique Claveau | rowspan="2" |"Tout réparer" | rowspan="2" |"To make it all right" |- |French (Europe) |Emmylou Homs |- |German | |"Der nächste Schritt" |"The next step" |- |Greek |Βάσια Ζαχαροπούλου (Vássia Zaharopoúlou) |"Να βγω για νέα αρχή" ("Na vgo yia néa arkhí") |"To go for a new beginning" |- |Hebrew |עינת אזולאי (Einat Azulay) |"לעשות מה שצריך" ("La'asot ma shetsarich") |"To do what is right" |- |Hindi |शार्वी यादव (Sharvi Yadav) |"सही एक क़दम" ("Sahi ek qadam") | |- |Hungarian | |"Mert más út nincs" | |- |Icelandic |Þórdís Björk Þorfinnsdóttir |"Að breyta rétt" |"To make it right" |- |Italian |Serena Rossi |"Fai ciò che è giusto" |"Do what is right" |- |Japanese |神田沙也加 (Kanda Sayaka) |"わたしにできること" ("Watashi ni dekiru koto") |"What's left for me to do" |- |Kazakh |Назерке Серікболова (Nazerke Serikbolova) |"Берін зһенемін" ("Berin zhenemin") | |- |Korean | |"해야 할 일" ("Haeya hal il") |"What has to be done" |- |Latvian |Beāte Zviedre | | |- |Lithuanian | | | |- |Mandarin Chinese (China) |李潇潇 (Eva Li) |"下一件事" ("Xià yī jiàn shì") |"The next thing" |- |Mandarin Chinese (Taiwan) | |"循序漸進" ("Xúnxùjiànjìn") |"Go on, step by step" |- |Norwegian | |"Neste rette ting" |"The next right thing" |- |Polish |Magdalena Wasylik |"Już ty wiesz co" | |- |Portuguese (Brazil) |Gabriela Porto |"Fazer o que é melhor" |"To do what is best" |- |Portuguese (Europe) |Cátia Moreira |"O que está certo" |"What's right" |- |Romanian |Cătălina Chirţan |"Ce-i de făcut" | |- |Russian | |"Делай, что должна" ("Delay chto dolzhna") |"Do what you have to do" |- |Sami |Elin Kristina Oskal |"Daga de riekta fal" | |- |Serbian |Лејла Хот (Lejla Hot) |"Учини праву ствар" ("Učini pravu stvar") |"Do the right thing" |- |Slovak |Lucia Molnárová Bugalová |"Čas na správnu vec" | |- |Slovene |Tanja Ravljen | | |- |Spanish (Europe) |Carmen López Pascual |"Hacer las cosas bien" |"To do things well" |- |Spanish (Latin America) | |"Lo que hay que hacer" |"What has to be done" |- |Swedish |Mimmi Sandén |"Ett litet kliv" |"A small step" |- |Tamil | rowspan="2" |Alisha Thomas |"செய்வேன் சரியானதை" ("Seiven sariyaanadhai") |"I will do the right thing" |- |Telugu |"సరి చేస్తా" ("Sari chesthaa") |"It's alright" |- |Thai | |"สิ่งที่ควร" ("Sing thi khuan") |"Things should do" |- |Turkish |Deniz Sujana |"Doğru şey uğruna" |"For the sake of the right thing" |- |Ukrainian |Марія Яремчук (Mariya Yaremchuk) |"Лише дай сил" ("Lyshe day syl") |"Give it a shot" |- |Vietnamese |Võ Hạ Trâm |"Tự mình vượt qua" |"To overcome it by myself" |} Critical reception MEAWW argues the song provides "one of the movie's most inspiring messages about dealing with pressure". The Los Angeles Times deemed it the best song of Frozen II. |sign=Kristen Bell}} References Category:2019 songs Category:Capitol Records singles Category:Katy Perry songs Category:Songs written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez Category:Songs written by Robert Lopez Category:Songs from Frozen II Category:Songs from Frozen (franchise) Category:Songs from animated films Category:Songs written for films Category:Song recordings produced by Pharrell Williams Category:Song recordings produced by Hans Zimmer Category:Song recordings produced by Kristen Anderson-Lopez Category:Song recordings produced by Robert Lopez